candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Jelly Fish (special candy)
:This page is about special candy. For the booster, see Jelly Fish (booster). :Not to be confused with Jellyfish (character). Jellyfish, also known as Swedish fish in parts of the game, is a special candy in Candy Crush Saga that used to appear only in jelly levels, but after level 1237, it can appear in any level type. (However, the booster version cannot be selected before the start of the level except in jelly levels and mixed levels). For the first part of the game, they can only be seen during the jelly level's Sugar Crush or as a booster. Starting in the 17th episode, Chocolate Barn, a jellyfish can come out of a mystery candy and from the 18th episode, Delicious Drifts and onwards it can be on the board under marmalade at the start of a jelly level. Jellyfish are like normal candies in that they will have a normal colour and will need to be activated. When activated, they will swim off the screen, then three new jellyfish swim onto the screen and eat three squares at random that contain a jelly, reducing it to one layer if it lands on a double jelly. If there is jelly under a blocker (including cake bomb), the fish will go under the blocker and take a layer off the jelly and the blocker. liquorice swirls and liquorice locks are exceptions that they would not take out as they only take out the blocker but not jelly. If there are fewer than three jellies on the board, then the jellyfish will eat a candy at random. Some levels rely on jelly fish, such as levels , , and . Jellyfish only fall like normal candies if the booster is enabled, so levels which start with a jellyfish on screen can not be replaced, so must be used wisely. During the Sugar Crush for jelly levels, for every move left, three jellyfish of random colours swim onto the screen and eat candies at random, giving 1,020 points. It will give additional 3,000 points if it eats a candy bomb. However, for those Jelly Fishes staying in the field before counting remaining moves, they will only eat candies and give 20 points. Combinations Like other special candies, jellyfish can be mixed with other special candies to give even bigger effects. These valid combinations will go through liquorice locks and turn the candy below into something else. Notable levels *'Level 246' - First official appearance (but in marmalade). *'Level 251' - First 6 coloured level with jelly fish. *'Level 797' - First level with locked jellyfish. *'Level 891' - First level with jellyfish in sugar chests. *'Level 990' - First 4 coloured level with jellyfish. *'Level 1247' - First ingredients level with jellyfish. *'Level 1253' - First level with jellyfish on the board, not encased in any blockers. *'Level 1640' - First moves level with jellyfish. *'Level 1832' - First timed level with jellyfish. *'Level 1849' - First mixed level with jellyfish. *'Level 2185' - First candy order level with jellyfish. *'Level 2406' - First level with bobbers (an element which spawns jellyfish). *'Level 3000' - First level with jellyfish order. *'Level 3062' - First level where jellyfish order appears alongside another order. *'Level 3073' - Formerly the first five-coloured level with jellyfish order, until the level was redesigned. *'Level 3211' - First level requiring jellyfish order that can only be fulfilled by opening lucky candies, since there are no bobbers on the board. *'Level 3363' - First level requiring jellyfish order where jellyfish are on the starting board. *'Level 3807' - First jelly-order mixed level with jellyfish order. *TBA - First level to feature jellyfish with a non-spawning colour. Trivia *The key to winning levels 285 and 342 is mixing a jellyfish and a colour bomb. *Although striped fish, wrapped fish and dotted (colour bomb) fish can only be made by combining jellyfish with their respective special candies it is possible that striped, wrapped and colour bomb jellyfish may naturally appear on the board or in blockers in a later level. *Currently, the jellyfish + jellyfish and jellyfish + coconut wheel combinations don't exist, though it is possible that they may be added at a later date, similarly to how popcorn couldn't be destroyed with the lollipop hammer at first but now it can after an update. **For the popcorns, jellyfish avoid them even if there are jellies below. The same happens on the magic mixer, but only on mobile. *There is actually a glitch when you make a move which triggers a jellyfish, after the jellyfish finished his actions, if you wait for a hint, the game will give you a matchless move. It does not happen on mobile. *If the fish will eat a candy which is near to them, they will swim very slowly. If it goes to a candy which is far, it will swim fast. In any case, they will swim for the same time length. *Jelly Fish may look like hard candy, although it's likely meant to resemble Swedish Fish, a soft wine gum candy. *If you combine a colour bomb with a striped candy, and there are jellyfishes of the same colour of the striped candy on the board, they will not be triggered normally, but will be transformed into striped candies as well. This also happens to combinations with jellyfishes. *Only one jellyfish can attack one square at a time. This may prove problematic for levels such as level . *Jelly Fish can also eat other jellyfish left, setting them go, unless the incoming Jelly Fish is with a combination, in which case the combination effect activates first. *This is a rare occurrence: If a cascade has stopped during the process of a jellyfish, the fish in action will be counted into a new cascade phase and may form a new sugar drop. *After Drizzly Dale was released, jellyfish no longer appear in only jelly levels. **It appears in ingredients levels (first appearance in level 1247), moves levels (first appearance in level 1640), timed levels (first appearance in level 1832), mixed levels (first appearance in level 1849) and finally candy order levels (first appearance in level 2185). *It may come out of mystery candies in a non-jelly level in the future. **However, without jelly, these fish would only attack random candies, which make them quite useless. ***However, in mobile v1.63-1.64, the jellyfish (without a combination) had higher priority on blockers (especially candy bombs) than jellies. This made some of the levels easier (even the candy bombs are the problem) or harder (like level 1132 if there were no jellies underneath the candy bombs and that there are insufficient moves remaining). This behaviour seems to have been reverted after release of v1.65. ***Currently, jellyfish in candy order levels will target random candies instead of the candies or blocker required to complete the order. *Jelly Fish appear in Delicious Drifts where they are frozen in a giant ice cube and Paul wants to get them out. *Jelly Fish is one of the special items to have appeared as a character in the game. The other item is the candy frog which appears in Glazed Grove. *Tiffi eats 500 of these a day because it is good for her joints. *In level which contains candy bombs, if Jellyfish is activated when the bomb has reached zero, it's counted as game over, although the jellyfish is about to destroy jellies at that move. However, this happens only on web versions *A rare case on mobile version is that, if too many jellyfish are made from remaining moves, chance is that some of the fish will land on an empty tile and give exactly 1,000 points. This can be seen in if you use a colour bomb + striped candy combination. **Before converting moves into fish, if a remaining jellyfish lands on an empty tile, it scores 0 points. **However, on web version (1132 for example), fish landing on empty tile will score 0 points, even during Sugar Crush. *The title screen of mobile version has a red jellyfish among many common candies. It's also the only special candy on that screen. *Jelly Fish can eat any kind of candy, but difficult candy is their favorite. *In the sequel games and Candy Crush Jelly Saga, there is a similar candy, named , which can be formed by making a 2×2 square of same coloured candies. Said fish candy also has a high priority of targeting something, in this case, blockers. However, it may not necessarily target the candies which are essential for passing the level. **The fish in that game, when activated, will only spawn one fish each and it does not go offscreen. It also makes the sound when the fish are produced by the player or cascades, unlike in this game in which it does not make a sound when they are created by mystery candies. **However, in those games, there are other/new ways to create a fish aside from the situation mentioned above. In Candy Crush Soda Saga, a light green fish appears on the green soda if any candy over it are destroyed, purple fish when they match a purple candy in 2×2 square, pink fish when the wrapped fish is revealed in Frosting levels, and can appear in Soda Crush. In Candy Crush Jelly Saga, they are activated when the fishing net is destroyed. Their color are the same when the player makes a cyan fish (light green fish which is the same color of fish when appeared in green soda in Candy Crush Saga's sequel in earlier versions). They also appear when Sugar Crush happens. *On web version, if a jellyfish hits a piece of locked chocolate, both the chocolate and the lock will be destroyed at the same time. This does not happen on mobile. *The new blocker bobber can spawn jellyfish when hit by special candies. *Jellyfish can be required as part of the order in candy order levels, starting from level 3000. They are the first element to be required as part of the order on HTML5 only. *According to the files, striped jellyfish, wrapped jellyfish and colour bomb jellyfish will be able to appear on the starting board of levels in the future. Gallery Jellyfish= Jelly Fish Blue.png|A blue jellyfish Jelly Fish Green.png|A green jellyfish Jelly Fish Orange.png|An orange jellyfish Jelly Fish Purple.png|A purple jellyfish Jelly Fish Red.png|A red jellyfish Jelly Fish Yellow.png|A yellow jellyfish Jelly Fish Blue (Striped).png|A striped blue jellyfish Jelly Fish Green (Striped).png|A striped green jellyfish Jelly Fish Orange (Striped).png|A striped orange jellyfish Jelly Fish Purple (Striped).png|A striped purple jellyfish Jelly Fish Red (Striped).png|A striped red jellyfish Jelly Fish Yellow (Striped).png|A striped yellow jellyfish Jelly Fish Blue (Wrapped).png|A wrapped blue jellyfish Jelly Fish Green (Wrapped).png|A wrapped green jellyfish Jelly Fish Orange (Wrapped).png|A wrapped orange jellyfish Jelly Fish Purple (Wrapped).png|A wrapped purple jellyfish Jelly Fish Red (Wrapped).png|A wrapped red jellyfish Jelly Fish Yellow (Wrapped).png|A wrapped yellow jellyfish Blue Colour Bomb Fish.png|A dotted blue jellyfish Green Colour Bomb Fish.png|A dotted green jellyfish Orange Colour Bomb Fish.png|A dotted orange jellyfish Purple Colour Bomb Fish.png|A dotted purple jellyfish Red Colour Bomb Fish.png|A dotted red jellyfish Yellow Colour Bomb Fish.png|A dotted yellow jellyfish 20140315_jellyfish.jpg|A photo from the official page. You can COMMENT and SHARE to help your friends! |-| Jellyfish in marmalade= 5894.jpg|A blue jellyfish in marmalade Imagfjjd.jpg|A green jellyfish in marmalade 4848.jpg|An orange jellyfish in marmalade 57&348.jpg|A purple jellyfish in marmalade 3884.jpg|A red jellyfish in marmalade Fish.jpg|A yellow jellyfish in marmalade |-| Game appearances= polarbearafter2.png|Jelly Fish in Delicious Drifts |-| Splash= CCS splash 14.png|Jellyfish habits CCS splash 15.png|Properties of jellyfish CCS splash 16.png|Tiffi's diet |-| Gameplay= Jellyfish glitch 1 to 4.png|Limitation of Jelly Fish in level 280 Mobile fish eats bomb.png|Mobile level 562: A purple fish is about to eat a green bomb while there are more jellies. Screenshot 2015-12-02-19-40-27.png|Jellyfish did not break any locked chocolate square (mobile) |-| CCS TV Ad= Cake bomb, jelly fish and mystery candy in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Jelly fish Levels 147 and 350 appearing in the CCS TV ad (720p).png|Jellyfish above a candy frog |-| Miscellaneous= CandyCrush JellyFish.jpg|Real life Jelly Fish Candy Crush Saga HD 25-02-2015 update.png|Jellyfish in mobile starting screen LusciousLagoon.png|Jellyfish on Summer weekend sale promotion in 2015 Funday Sale!.png|Jellyfish on Sunday Sale Fishstriped.png|Jelly Fish + Striped Candy combination icon Wrappedfish.png|Jelly Fish + Wrapped Candy combination icon Colorfish.png|Jelly Fish + Colour Bomb combination icon Packet01.png|Jelly Fish appears on this packet Category:Order Elements Category:Coloured elements Category:Booster candies Category:Mystery Candy elements Category:Elements introduced in 2012 Category:Story elements